DreamWorks Pictures/Other
NOTE: This gallery is reserved for opening logos. Trailer variants and closing variants have been respectively moved here and here. Please do not put them on this page; put them on those respective pages instead. 1994 (unused) DreamWorks SKG was given its name in 1994, with this prototypical version of its logo dating to that year, but it was never actually used. 1997–present DreamWorks Pictures (1997).png DreamWorks Pictures Logo (1997).jpg DreamWorks Pictures Logo (1997; Cinemascope).jpg DreamWorks Pictures Logo (2003).jpg DreamWorks Pictures Logo (2003; Cinemascope).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-15-06h24m28s96.jpg DW 1997 4x3.png|Fullscreen version Dreamworks 1997.jpg Dreamworks 1997 Open matte.png|Open matte version vlcsnap-2013-05-19-08h47m59s98.png Image2.jpg|Purple variant, only seen on original prints of MouseHunt (1997) DreamWorks_SKG_1997_Logo_(4.3_Aspect_Ratio_Version).png|4:3 variant, seen on early film trailers. dreamworks skg logo rare variant.jpg|A rare full screen variant of the logo. This can be seen on a trailer for The Peacemaker (1997). dreamworks skg logo rare trailer variant.jpg|Another rare full screen variant of the logo. This can be found on a trailer for "Mouse Hunt" (1997). DreamWorks Pictures (1997) (The Peacemaker variant).png|''The Peacemaker'' (1997) vlcsnap-2014-11-12-00h11m33s241.png|''Amistad'' (1997) DreamWorks Pictures (1997) (MouseHunt variant).png|''MouseHunt'' (1997) DreamWorks Pictures (1997) (Deep Impact variant).png|''Deep Impact'' (1998) DreamWorks 'Antz' Opening.png|''Antz'' (1998) Exodusopening.png|''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) DreamWorks Pictures Small Soldiers.png|''Small Soldiers'' (1998) vlcsnap-2014-11-12-00h13m51s28.png|''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) GW160H144.png|''Antz: Panic in the Anthill'' (1999) Eldoradologoa.png|''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000, A) Eldoradoopeningb.png|''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000, B) EYI1yq6dJboskX60BUOFjQ443207.png|''Gladiator'' (2000) vlcsnap-2019-06-04-12h53m28s204.png|''Small Time Crooks'' (2000) Genesisopening.png|''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) vlcsnap-2015-12-06-22h18m41s198.png|''Chicken Run'' (2000) vlcsnap-2014-11-17-12h10m28s127.png|''Chicken Run'' (Video game, 2000) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 4.34.19 PM.png|''Meet the Parents'' (2000) DreamWorks Pictures (1997) (The Mexican variant).png|''The Mexican'' (2001) vlcsnap-2019-06-05-15h12m04s614.png|''The Curse of the Jade Scorpion'' (2001) IMG_20160525_220821.jpg|''A.I Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h38m25s13.png|''Shrek'' (2001) Vlcsnap-2014-11-22-12h39m18s42.png|''Shrek'' (Video game, 2001) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 4.22.58 PM.png|''A Beautiful Mind'' (International, 2001) n3ErkYrQyfjwgVvcNyjOZQ14481.jpg|''Minority Report'' (2002) Dreamworks The Ring.jpg|''The Ring'' (2002) vlcsnap-2019-06-06-15h11m18s023.png|''Hollywood Ending'' (2002) GW213H142.png|''Antz: Panic in the Anthill'' (2002) Dreamworksssotc.png|''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) File:0365 - Shrek - Swamp Kart Speedway (U)(Venom).000.png|''Shrek: Swamp Kart Speedway'' (Video game, 2002) vlcsnap-2017-10-10-15h12m10s255.png|''Catch Me If You Can'' (2002) SinbadlogoA.png|''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003, A) Sinbadopeningb.png|''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003, B) vlcsnap-2019-06-07-14h59m01s568.png|''Anything Else'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-01-07-04h58m39s192.png|''The Cat in the Hat'' (International, 2003) GW240H160-3.png|''Shrek: Reekin' Havoc'' (2003) DreamWorks 'EuroTrip' Opening.png|''EuroTrip'' (2004) vlcsnap-2017-10-09-09h26m24s773.png|''The Terminal'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 9.15.37 PM.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (International, 2004) 1672 - Shark Tale (U)(Hyperion).000.png|''Shark Tale'' (Video game, 2004) File:1477 - Shrek 2 (U)(Independent).000.png|''Shrek 2'' (Video game, 2004) vlcsnap-2019-06-08-08h25m48s538.png|''Match Point'' (2005) vlcsnap-2017-10-22-10h15m50s532.png|''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) vlcsnap-2017-09-25-19h04m31s665.png|''Dreamgirls'' (US, 2006) Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 12.27.28 PM.png|''Norbit'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-13h16m00s243.png|''Transformers'' (US, 2007) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 4.26.49 PM.png|''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' (US, 2007) Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 4.28.58 PM.png|''Tropic Thunder'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 12.29.26 PM.png|''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 4.40.00 PM.png|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) DreamWorks Pictures Dinner for Schmucks.png|''Dinner for Schmucks'' (2010) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 4.31.14 PM.png|''Cowboys & Aliens'' (2011) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 4.37.05 PM.png|''Fright Night'' (2011) Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 12.24.28 PM.png|''A Thousand Words'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-09-23h30m59s159.png|''Lincoln'' (2012) nedforsped2.png|''Need for Speed'' (2014) Dreamworks (Bridges of Spies).jpg|''Bridge of Spies'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-04-28 at 4.18.48 PM.png|''Office Christmas Party'' (2016) Screen Shot 2017-05-26 at 8.03.47 PM.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2017) vlcsnap-2018-05-31-17h00m31s515.png|''Thank You For Your Service'' (2017) DreamWorks The Post.png|''The Post'' (2017) Bandicam 2018-12-25 21-14-07-852.jpg|''First Man'' (2018) Screen Shot 2019-03-02 at 8.21.13 AM.png|''Green Book'' (2018) vlcsnap-2019-05-16-15h08m34s616.png|''Welcome to Marwen'' (2018) Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Movie studios Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:DreamWorks Category:Amblin Partners Category:Entertainment One Category:Participant Media Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comcast